The auburn color
by hyokka
Summary: Squad leader Rivaille and his temporary rescue-team encounter a travelling young woman outside the walls, who claims that she came from the sea. Marian is somehow dragged into military life and facing difficulties as an outsider by her odd appearance and remarkably too outstanding abilities. Will she succeed as a soldier or as someone else? Find out reading the story... okay?
1. Chapter 1: The triple encounter

The triple encounter

"_Most of the people behind the walls believe that Survey Corps will bring victory to humankind and I also do in spite of many obstacles and countless losses. Some people believe that Titans are the unacknowledged Gods who should protect the walls and stuff that I'm not buying. They hopelessly believe in miracles, my ass, and let themselves get eaten by those filthy monsters. The ones who crave to live and survive this madness are not willing to get eaten, but unfortunately, bad things happen._

_A week ago we lost contact with one of the expedition group that set out to supplement few of the Survey Corps' hideouts with goods like food cans, corn and gas tanks. They didn't make it back and we're here to investigate the situation and count the losses, if lucky, to find any survivors."_

The sun was about to set in two or three hours as Survey Corps went through the usual forest located behind the walls many long and exhausting miles away from the safety humanity craves. It was way safer to go through woods and forests because if they encounter Titans 3DMG could be used thanks to the trees. In fact they already have encountered two Titans, but everything went smooth: monsters weren't deviant-type and easy to kill. Besides, this expedition and rescue group has humanity's most powerful soldier among them. Lead by lance corporal Rivaille nothing could go wrong on his watch.

Rescue team was on its way to the distant hideout, because the first one had been full of supplies, which tells that the previous group had reached that point and went further.

– Corporal! – A woman called out to the man in the front row leading the group of nine people including him and a carriage.

– What is it? – replied Rivaille in a cold indifferent voice, looking back at her.

– We are approaching the village! – She noted, checking the map.

– How far? – asked the man. He'd prefer to stay for the night inside of the building or on big-ass trees as he calls the trees in giant forest.

– It should be... – woman stopped speaking, glancing with a terrified look at some point in distance.

– Speak it up! – yelled Rivaille.

– ... there! – was the sudden response and woman pointed somewhere to show her comrades the horrifying view of annihilated village that was supposed to be still active. But since all of the houses made of stone were destroyed, there couldn't be any survivors.

– Ch...! – Corporal gave out a displeased and angry sound.

They had to pass the village and search for another place where to reside the night.

Horses were rushing through the pale-green plain that used to be a field for cattle. Everything around was dying in the colors of the setting sun behind their backs. Through the carriage's rattling and horses' clatter of hooves a child's cry had been heard somewhere from the small river nearby.

– Oi! Are you hearing that too?! – asked one man out loud to confirm that he's not having any hallucinations because of the exhaustion. Everyone's faces looked as pale as they have seen a 15-meter-type Titan before them.

– Kina! Leo! Hay! – Three names had been called out by the corporal; – Prepare to move on the left on my command! – He yelled.

– Others go forward! Destination remains the same! We'll catch up! – ordered Rivaille and shouted 'now'.

– Yes, sir! – And the team was divided in two groups.

It didn't take long for the team to bump into 5-meter high obstacle.

– Heichou! TITAN! – shouted Kina her lungs out when saw titan figure on the horizon.

– Shit! – thought Rivaille, as they spotted the source of the cry.

A small child probably had been trying to leave the destroyed village and heading in the wrong direction and since it saw the titan, it started crying out loud that brought the second monster from the nearest forest.

The child-rescue mission didn't feel to end well because of the significant distance between the group and the titan also moving towards the child. They won't just make it in time.

– Heads up! Kill the titans at all costs even if we won't make it! – ordered Rivaille and having hit the horse on its sides moved out forward, still hoping to save the innocent child. He was always stubborn and coldblooded and was trying to remain that way even now.

– Heichou! – shouted somebody from the group that fell behind a little.

Rivaille did not believe in miracles, he believed in human strength and determination, that a newblood in Survey Corps or usual citizen won't be able to kill a single titan without any training. But something that very moment was about to change his mind.

– Rivaille Heichou! We won't make it! – repeated Hay over and over again, watching how their leader rushed ahead.

– Kill the titan then! – yelled Rivaille angrily in response, because child's life will be lost any minute now.

– Guys! Look! Ahead! – was heard from Leo pointing at the left side of a titan.

– There's someone on the horse! Is that our man?! – Happy intonations were heard in Rivaille's comrade's voice as they saw a figure with a fluttering green cape. They had high expectations from the guy from another group all of a sudden, because despite not making out his face, he was moving very-very fast on a parallel with a titan itself. But corporal still remained skeptical and didn't slow down a bit, preparing his swords and 3DMG.

Kina's, Leo's and Hay's hopes had been crushed when a soldier passed the titan without trying to stop it by cutting its' legs. Few more seconds and he outraced the monster for 123 meters heading directly to the child.

– What the hell is he doing?! – raged Leo not wanting to believe his eyes that soldier abandoned the oath to kill each and every titan he encounters. Same went for others and even Rivaille, who grew to despise man's actions, but after someone shouted 'No... Look closely!' he forgave the soldier.

He was unarmed.

Riding a golden buckskin horse without a single sword on the hips in front of a titan wanting to eat him and later puke his corpse up, he seemed to be very brave and selfless.

Hundred meters remained till the crying child running away from the titan. But that wasn't an obstacle for a soldier as he clung with his right leg to a stirrup and made an infamous death drag. SNATCH! And weeping kid was in his arms, already sitting in a saddle, clinging to his savior.

– Unbelievable! – Rivaille's comrades expressed astonishment by the riding trick man made. It wasn't just a trick, but it was performed on a high speed on the non-galloping horse.

– Not bad, – noted corporal with the same calm look on his face. The way was clear and nothing stood between the soldiers and the target.

Corporal's eyes opened wide of the bewilderment when the soldier passed by him. Stranger man turned out to be a woman instead.

That millisecond of the moment felt like they got stuck in slow-motion. Rivaille caught a glimpse of auburn messy hair and ice-blue eyes filled with determination under the shadow of the green hood. Their eyes met for a second when their horses passed each other and then went in different directions. Corporal had not time to deal with a stranger, he and his team had a dirty job to do.

Stranger woman has been watching from afar how Survey Corps' soldiers were dealing with those two titans. Perfect co-operation and team-work... One of them, leader as it seemed to her, went solo. His movements were magnificent: accurate, strong and graceful at the same time.

– Amazing! – Little girl sitting on young woman's laps made her presence known by showing her liking for the soldiers.

– Yes, they are, – responded the redhead watching the second titan fall with a bump that could be felt on the ground as a trembling.

Even though they saved them from those monsters, she didn't know whether to trust them or not... that's why she just stood there, holding her horse back. But animal was exhausted from long distanced full speed run and rushed towards the river to drink some water.

Woman came down from the horse's back leaving girl on in the saddle when the group of rescuers came closer in gallop. She could read a lot of confusion on their faces – they took her for one of their soldiers, because she was wearing exactly the same jacket, cape and boots and the same emblem as them, only that her clothes were covered in stained blood. And the 3DMG was missing along with the blades.

– Hey, you, – the man whose skills she grew to admire from afar came down from the horse. He was a lot shorter than he looked while riding the horse; he turned out to be even more loud and sounded indifferently outraged. Redhead did not respond, being more concerned with her steed's well-being.

– Are you deaf or something? Heichou is talking to you! – said one of his female comrades out loud with an annoyed voice.

– He only called for me. He didn't say anything meaningful yet, – noted woman calmly.

– You are coming with us. I have questions, – he said, ignoring her wittiness in his address.

– Besides, other titans might get here soon! – Mumbled another woman.

– Not likely. Sun already fell and it takes about fifteen to thirty minutes for humanoids to fall asleep, – was the answer.

– I'm not saying that I'm not going with you, it was just a remark... – she added and got into the saddle.

– Kina, take the girl, – ordered Rivaille and redhead gave child away willingly to another woman and they made a move towards another team's location.


	2. Chapter 2: Sack of raisins

Sack of raisins

– How's the girl? – asked short man named Rivaille. He was the corporal and apparently the leader of the team.

Having ridden towards the agreed point of meeting, they caught up with another part of a team that had been waiting for them not so far away hiding on the trees. They had equipment, fresh water and food.

– She's sleeping peacefully. Such an angel... – responded Kina in hushed voice.

– Yes, that one too. But I asked about the woman, – he got out of the unpleasant situation. Not that he didn't care about the child's state, it's just he noticed how pale and thin the redhead actually was.

– Don't worry, Rivaille heichou, she's tied up to the tree, – answered that one Leo.

– Good, – mumbled shorty, – I need answers, – he said pulling the gloves on.

When he stepped closer to the detained, he could see how her cheekbones were standing out a bit as much as the dark circles under icy eyes. Girl's face was indeed very pale, especially in the glow of a bonfire. A good smell of boiling food made it even worse giving away how hungry she was.

– Let's start with a name, – he said like he was about to start a torture under everyone's intense gazes.

– Marian... – mumbled girl barely heard. She fought sleepy state at the same time and tried not to lose it.

– I can't hear you; – corporal grabbed her by the front hair and pulled up closer to his own face that expressed nothing than indifference.

– It's Marian, – she responded out loud without any sign of pain. Normal person would have wrinkled one's face after being grabbed by hair so suddenly.

– I'm not doing it to torture you, Marian, – some kind of softness had been heard in fierce man's voice.

– I must know where you got those clothes, – he added.

– Untie me and give me something to eat. Then I'll talk, – stated Marian and Rivaille ordered to untie her immediately.

– Well? – asked he not taking his cold eyes off the girl who was munching a hot boiled potato near the bonfire. Having swallowed the food she began answering the questions.

– I was searching for a safe place where I could hide from those humanoids you call titans. On my way through forest I encountered two scared to death horses. They led me to the massacre place... – she said, glancing at the people around her with caution.

She could feel how their hearts dropped into the ground after hearing the word 'massacre'. They all turned as pale as she was. All except Rivaille. Glow of bonfire produced weird shadows on his face that made man look creepy.

– How many people were killed? – Continued corporal.

– I don't know. Couldn't make out. It was quite a mess... About twenty, perhaps, – oh yes, she did that on purpose in order to see what happens to the comrades of those who had passed away by describing the bloody scene.

– Legs and hands all over the place. Don't know how you can put up with spilled brains and ripped out guts... – now she was interrupted by a terrified squeak from one of the women and Rivaille ordered Marian to shut up.

– Anyway, I borrowed those from the dead. My clothes wouldn't have stood the cold and I went all this way barefooted or in sandals. Not a pleasant thing you know, – Marian reached for another potato.

– Why? – asked guy named Leo.

– What 'why'? – She didn't understand.

– You said barefooted. Were you attacked by bandits? – Everyone sharpened their ears.

– No, it's just... Funny story and you won't believe me anyway.

– I believe that you didn't kill our comrades back there, – added corporal coldly, correcting the burning wood in the bonfire.

– Even if I say that I come from the sea?

That phrase astonished the soldiers who had not been asleep and listening to the conversation.

– That's impossible! Sea is too far away from the kingdom! No-one has seen it or at least come back! – shouted Hay angrily. Perhaps she was too outraged by the fact that Marian had seen the sea itself and she hasn't. It was something that they couldn't even dream about. Even Rivaille's face changed, but not on the outside, Marian could feel the changing emotions by some kind of atmosphere around him. Girl would have called it aura...

– Told you, you won't believe me! But perhaps, I may describe it a little, – and she started her 'song' about everything she had sensed when lying on the shore: the endless blue water filling the horizon, the white foam left on the sand from the crashing waves, the greenish-blue turquoise color because of the high concentrations of lime near the steep cliffs, white fine sand with countless seashells rustling under her bare feet, the smell of salt and rotting seaweed between the rocks and flock of white seagulls crying in the sky and from time to time disappearing in the waves.

It seemed that every single soul around her fell into dream state trying to imagine the width of blue water reaching into nowhere. She would have gone on, but sudden piercing pain struck her right temple. Marian screeched through her teeth out of pain. That felt really unusual since she shouldn't feel pain at all – that's how she managed to walk non-stop through different landscapes without feeling the awful dull pain in her limbs and feet that were covered with blood-blisters and meaty areas under the peeled off skin on her toes. Pleasant memory had been replaced with something painful and disgusting while others enjoyed the false created memory. Her memory.

– Snap out of it, everyone: we're heading out before the sunrise, – said corporal loudly like ordering his team to go to sleep. Marian was surprised of how they respected the short man and carried out his orders without any hesitation or resistance. She just watched him pointing at the 3DMG equipment left on the ground wanting the owners to pick it up and hide somewhere that it wouldn't get under someone's feet during the night time. Sleep was something they needed so hopelessly.

– You! – He turned to Marian who didn't even think about moving away from the warming fire.

– If you'll try anything "funny", I won't hesitate to kill you; – mumbled corporal in grumpy and threatening way, but Marian totally ignored him by asking whether she could keep the clothes until they reach the walls.

– That will be fine, – responded shorty and having picked up a shovel started digging the ground, throwing the dirt into the burning campfire to produce as less smoke as possible.

– May I...? – Marian wanted to ask something important, but Rivaille interrupted her and girl got the short and tired response:

– Do whatever you want, – and he went away to get some sleep, checking whether the night-watch man was sleeping or not.

Marian couldn't get any sleep that night because of Rivaille's huge snoring comrade under the tree. She was only one wide awake and hungry again when sun was about to rise on the horizon.

Starry sky turned from dark-blue and purplish to slightly yellow near the point where sun was about to show itself. Marian could see the disappearing tiny stars from between the dark leaves of a tree on which branch she was lying on. Her grumbling stomach wasn't lonely as she heard someone's belly-frog also croaking.

Oh, what came up next surprised her quite a lot.

Being unaware that Marian found the temporary residence on the nearest tree for the night, man named Keith raised the alarm by yelling and shouting when noticed that the detained had escaped from them during the night.

– Keith! What the hell?! – Groaned sleepy Kina rubbing her eyes, - The child is still sleeping!

– The other one is gone! – He explained and woke up everyone else. They were about to spread the panic until it reached Rivaille who had been quietly cleaning his blades, sitting near the one of the small barrels with water loaded on carriage.

– Calm down, – he said collectedly.

– But that girl could have led us to the missing team! – Keith was upset about how calm and ignorant corporal could sometimes be.

Man sighed, got down from the carriage and stepped towards the thickest tree. Heavy 'knock-knock' on the tree stem with a fist, still looking at his confused comrades with an indifferent face, and the rustling of leaves could be heard from the top of the tree.

– Good morning, – responded Marian to the silent call hanging upside down on the tree branch that had been carrying her light body weight all this night.

– No need to worry, I wouldn't have gone anywhere, because you are too nice to strangers _and _you have food and a map, – stated girl and got down from the tree.

– Simple? Now let's start packing. Sun will rise in twenty minutes! We're moving out in ten! – ordered Rivaille and as teammates began packing as quick as possible, he called Marian to come with him.

Rivaille opened the map of distant land on the barrels and fixed its corners with two rocks and a blade. Despite the poor light coming from the oil lamp, because it was still dark enough, drawn edges could be seen without any effort.

– Look here carefully, woman, – he drew her attention away from the 3DMG lying nearby on the ground by grabbing her dirtied cheeks between his fingers and turned her head towards the map.

– We have a long journey to this point here, where the previous team couldn't make it... – he pointed at the drawn 'hut'-like spot with his bony yet strong finger as Marian had already felt it on her skin, – ... and then back to the kingdom, – he slid it towards the flower-shaped circles that represented the walls of humankind's kingdom, the only safe place there could still be found.

– Do you recognize the area? – He asked peeking at her. Not that he wanted to hide his curious gaze; he was just drawn to the odd combination of auburn almost red hair and rare eye-color. Redheads usually have eyes with different green and brown, sometimes blue, tones, but not this girl...

– Yeah, I can mark the place where I found the bodies... – she took a coal from Rivaille's hand and marked the place in the next forest-spot with a thick 'X'. Then Marian measured the map and the landscape she had passed yesterday on horse and on foot and put the coal aside by stating that it is useless to go any further.

– I get that you're the respected leader of the team making the important decisions here and stuff... – she mumbled and continued to explain what she had on her mind so far before corporal says a word:

– ... but going further is not a good option. You don't have to trust me, but I passed this route before I encountered those two titans you've killed... – she slid her finger through a map from the distant Survey Corps' hideout to the 'X', – ... and all I can say is that the previous team had reached the hideout you've mentioned before, – Marian tapped on the 'X' twice.

– What makes you so sure of it? – asked Rivaille not wanting to accept the things Marian just told him, because he cannot forsaken the mission when a complete stranger says so.

– There were small sacks with raisins spilled in front of the hidden door in a shape of a small cave. Some people are using it as a sign of presence, – she replied confidently, wanting corporal to believe her. Not only that - Marian wanted to get to the kingdom as soon as possible since she had no other place to go to.

Judging by man's empty look on his face, he was rethinking the plan they had with a team so far. Besides, the mention of the raisins that Survey Corps' soldiers beloved so much, was enough good proof of that the woman wasn't lying and trying to help them by saving them time, equipment such as gas tanks and food supplies. After she had even shown him the empty linen sack with a winged SC emblem on it, his mind cleared up.

– Listen up! – he called to his teammates that already had done the preparations by packing everything up and loading on horses and carriage while he and Marian were discussing issues with the map and routes.

– We have a change of plans. We're going home! – stated man and watched how his subordinates' faces changed from troubled to joyful. Everyone wanted to leave the god's forsaken place behind the walls where the titans always crawl around.

While Marian went to see a little girl she had saved last night, Valdo – the one who was responsible for the night-watch – came to Rivaille with a question: why such sudden change of plans? Weren't they going after the missing team even though they were found dead?

– I know this is frustrating and Erwin will definitely kill me for this unexpected decision, but I'll take the whole responsibility for my actions, – responded Rivaille calmly as always, glancing with a strident gaze at the woman who had suggested the plan and now was playing a clapping game with a child.


	3. Chapter 3: Storyteller

Storyteller

- Can I call you big sis? Pleeease? – asked a girl, whose name turned out to be Tamara, when Marian was chatting with her on a carriage since Rivaille asked her to watch the child so that she wouldn't be any trouble to the team.

- Yeah, sure, why not... – answered Marian.

She didn't mind it at all because of what happened last night. In addition, Tamara lost her grandparents back there and felt broken at first, but it seems that she's a lot better now.

- Let me clean you up.

Girl still had those bruises and dirt on her knees and plump cheeks that gained their pinkish color again unlike on the day they met. She was scared and tired back then no wonder why she fell asleep so fast after having had a meal that Kina made her.

- It bites, it bites! – Whined Tamara as Marian cleaned up her bleeding bruise girl had scratched a moment ago with her nails.

- Oi! Calm her down! We're on the titans' territory! – snarled Hay, riding her horse closer to the carriage.

- I beg your pardon, - answered Marian quickly and gave child an apple she picked up from the forest and had been hiding for herself all this time.

- Are you a thief or something? – mumbled Hay suspiciously till Leo came closer to calm his teammate down by telling her to behave like a professional. Man got the annoyed 'ch' response.

- Hey! Both of you! – Yelled Rivaille, who was leading the team in front row, - Get back into formation! - He added angrily.

- Yes, sir! – responded his subordinates quickly and left the sides of a carriage.

Horses continued to run as fast as they could.

It took eight long hours under the direct sun till the team could see the light walls on the horizon. They got to the safe area with fields and green plains with few trees inside of the walls when having passed the guarding tower.

Marian was pretty amazed by the view of massive walls humans had built hundreds of years ago, because she hadn't seen any fully built surrounding walls except those on the seashore back then when she woke up in the middle of sea rocks.

- Is this a place where the humankind is hiding? – She thought without taking her sparkling eyes off the walls that were about to disappear soon.

- Now we're safe, - said Rivaille taking the speed down to reach the carriage.

- And you can blabber your mouth into the gruel as much as you want, - he noted in an insulting manner keeping nonchalance on his face.

- If so... then how about I tell you about how I wandered to the point where I met you? – She referred to the Survey Corps team with a smile on her face.

- Do whatever you want, - was the reply and he went ahead again.

His place was taken by Valdo and Susan riding horses on the left of Marian and on her right were Leo, Kina and even Hay who fell behind on purpose to hide her curiosity. Keith and another man Marian hasn't spoken with yet kept their corporal company. Coachman riding the carriage couldn't hide from the stories young woman was about to tell them.

- I know that you all have been through a lot of blood, sweat and tears because of the titans, but... – she began with a hurtful prologue and placing Tamara on her laps, continued:

-... let me tell you a scene from my journey when I encountered about three different types of titans at once! – She exclaimed and opened her arms wide open with a 'wow!' face and huge eyes.

- You're lying! – shouted Valdo with a face like 'I'm not buying this shit!'

- You can't have faced so many titans! How weren't you eaten?! – Kina raised her voice because of the surprise, feeling unfairness.

- It's true! – ensured them Marian taking a pompous pose.

- I was searching for food when I encountered a fourth titan on my way from the sea. He turned out of nowhere and I ran as fast as I could, making sharp turns around the trees so that he wouldn't grasp me. As we were running, another pair of monsters showed up and joined the chase. I thought I was about to be eaten! But then! – She stopped with a cunning smirk on her face, looking at the listeners at the same time to make sure they were into her story.

- And? – asked Leo.

- And then it happened! One of the titans reached out its hand and was about to grip me, but the second one jumped onto another and totally bit his arm off! – She was full of steam when talking. Even Tamara was so intense that she didn't let go of Marian's hand, squeezing it harder and harder.

- They started fighting, biting and tearing each other up for one single prey, - she added.

– You have got to be kidding...! – Soldiers could not believe their ears and were about to think of the story as it was fake and too unbelievable to be true.

– Did you hear that, corporal Rivaille?! – shouted Kina out loud so that corporal could hear the lies Marian was telling.

– Uhuh, – responded corporal indifferently, - I haven't heard such bullshit ever since I've joined the Survey Corps; - man was definitely mocking Marian and her story.

– But it is the truth! – Woman didn't want to remain silenced.

– I've seen titan cannibalism before, for real! With my own eyes! – She pointed at her icy irises with both pointing fingers, but judging by the smiling grins of Rivaille's teammates, she gave up.

– I wish you also had seen it! I bet it would be a pleasant scene for all of your eyes! – She noted, remarking the common hate towards the man-killing titans.

– Before you start lying again... – Hay gave some signs of life by striking up the conversation first.

– Tell us... where did you learn that trick you pulled off when saving the girl? – asked fair-haired woman with curiosity and others nodded. When Keith and Susan asked what trick Hay meant, Kina and Leo hushed them down, trying to catch every word Marian will say.

– Umm... As far as I can recall, I've been taught doing the tricks, because as you have noticed, they can be lifesaving ones... – started Marian falling in thought for a second to recall memories of childhood she had forgotten. She probably over thought it because the weird humming struck up in her head when woman tried to remember. Was it an amnesia she has been suffering from all this time since the seashore?

– Anyway, there are a lot of other tricks a true hunter should know. I used the 'hiding' technique when I encountered a titan after I got into the saddle. He didn't even notice I was hanging on the other side of the horse... – She said.

– Hey, Rivaille heichou! Could it be useful to Survey Corps to learn such crazy horse riding?! – yelled Leo to the corporal who wasn't listening to the blabbering anymore. He was troubled with replaying the possible answers that he will present to Erwin over and over again in his head...

– I don't know, – was the answer for them to leave him alone till the moment he gets out of Erwin's office.

– Another story! Another story! – asked Tamara and having raised her hands grabbed woman by her red messy hair. She was too energetic after having lost her parents who cared about her so much.

– Well... There was another thing I noticed. It may be also useful for the likes of you... – she fell into thoughts recalling the scene she had seen once during the night time.

– What do you mean by 'for the likes of us'? – quoted Rivaille having put aside his own personal problem. He took it seriously and as an insult of the whole team and Survey Corps and every soldier as well.

– I mean that you're the ones who explore things outside the walls, so... – she mumbled without a second thought like for an apology to them.

– We are reaching the main entrance to the Shiganshina district! – announced Keith to others and distracted them from the redheaded storyteller.

– You still can have a word before we enter the district, - noted Susan when she saw Marian's disappointed expression, but something Marian wanted to say wasn't meant for the team, but for corporal himself.

– Corporal! – She called out to him and without receiving any response, added by shouting as loud as she could:

– Did you know that titans might gather into a group at night in order to sleep!?

It really was a striking statement even that Rivaille's uninterested and for a moment troubled face turned into astonished one and he even bothered to look at Marian, who was troubled as well, whether corporal takes it seriously or assumes that she's lying.

– Where do you take that from? – He asked, craving to know.

– I saw them, - was the answer.

– They had been standing still and sleeping, like fish under water do without any sign of life. Not even twitching, - added girl, feeling pleased, because she had provoked at least a slight interest in the most calm and accurate man in the group.


End file.
